Germer Kleisrole
Personality She is unyielding in both combat and her training methods towards herself and her students. She often goes out with different men, but they eventually fall short of her standards. Nevertheless, because of the events that take place between her and Rahel Miller when she was about twenty (about twelve years before the start of the main series-DYD) they are now husband and wife. Background According to TDYD Volume 4’s chapter “Germer-The Last Lesson”, Germer was an orphan, bought by a noble house, and trained extensively by the military. As a young fighter, she had killing intent, overbearing presence, and had survived numerous bloody battles. This made her earn multiple nicknames-- the Icy Assassin, The Beautiful Sorceress, The Viciously Drunk Female Panther; the last nickname made her break the arms and legs of the men who used it. She often competed with another young man, Rahel Miller. She couldn’t understand why he was better than her when she trained and studied harder than he did. When she asked him about his learning methods, he said he learned everything from books. This ended up annoying her even more. When she was twenty years old, she trained three five to six year olds- Pia, Peria, and Ryner. She trains these “geniuses” exceptionally well, and they quickly advance. After a year of supervising them, Germer announces that she’s been ordered to make them fight to the death—only one can survive. She had trained seventeen children before them, and they were all dead. Nevertheless, she refuses to let them die instead ordering them to escape while she holds off their pursuers. Ryner, however, along with the other two, ask her to escape with them. As soon as she agrees, the group is ambushed by Rahel Miller’s team and the nobles. Peria is unable to sense Rahel even though he had the power of his Zenkekkai. Just when Germer thinks that these kids will be killed as well, Miller’s real team kills the nobles and rescues them. Miller explains to Germer that this was a test to see if she was worthy of becoming his comrade; he wants to change this country. For that, he’s gathering people he can trust and he wants Germer to join him—she agrees. According to the report that Miller submitted, Ryner killed Pia and Peria (in reality they left the country) and the whereabouts of the missing nobles remained unknown. It would take twelve years for this dream of changing the country to come true—when Sion becomes king. Quotes *quoted from Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu: Volume 3 Violent First Contact’s Chapter “The Genius Does Not Sleep” 1. “But, every year, the children called geniuses will be sent to me, accepting my training… Then they die. So, if you misunderstand that you’re a genius, I planned to kill you from the start.” 2. “Here I will teach you the ways to fight. I will pass on to you, the way to survive.” 3. (To the young Peria): “Too weak! Just depending on such a weak power, how are you going to take revenge against Roland? It’s not convincing at all. There are many people who are stronger than me in the Roland army, how are you going to take revenge against Roland?” 4. “Ryner Lute, you too! It’s not a great power… You clearly don’t even have the power to protect yourself… Protect others? Save others? Brats don’t miss out on useless things! From today onwards you will be thrown into a hell where you completely have no leisure to care about others. From now on worry about your own life! If you want to escape from here, then train yourself properly or else you will be killed by me!” 5. (Her response to Pia’s “greatness”): “Strange. This wasn’t written in? A problem student since your academy days. As long as you were not satisfied you would immediately cause trouble… You were abandoned by your foster parents from the noble house, and appeared here now. Well, because you are a bearer of the Congenital Magic Abnormality, it’s common for them to be unable to cooperate with others.” 6. (Response to Ryner’s begging): “Gentle? Why is there a need for me to be gentle with you? I will only treat my fiancé gently, that was long decided. Other people and whatsoever, are all bugs to me.” 7. (In response to Ryner’s “proposal”): “………But that’s true. In the future a child like this, being obedient to what I say…… If he’s brought up according to my tastes to become my future husband, then it wouldn’t be bad in certain areas. The age difference is only around fifteen years, it would probably work. That means, Ryner, you are a candidate to be my future husband. Then, it’ll be fine for me to be gentle. If the time for you to sleep is zero, you’ll really die. OK, I’ll increase your personal time for you.” 8. (To Pia after she lost to Ryner): “Don’t but! On the battle field, if you allow those enemy soldiers who lose to you plead for you to please forgive me to escape, you will immediately be killed by those enemy soldiers? And, didn’t you say it earlier. You said ‘fighting is about lying to each other’. You have to take responsibility for your own words? Then, you were tricked properly, you lost. How about it, do you have any opinions?” From Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu Volume 4 Magical Bargain Sale’s Chapter “Germer-The Last Lesson” 1. (Thoughts about the trio): Pia has a huge ego, so she'll calm down when she receives praise. Peria was all too willing to accommodate since he doesn't like conflicts, and Ryner, who always hated his own special abilities, found relief in Pia being higher-leveled than he is. With all their different personalities, they take on separate roles. It was almost like a family. The three of them really seemed like siblings…All kinds of love come to an end. So do friendships. Yes. Everything comes to an end someday. 2. (To the Trio): “That’s right. Between you all, you will kill each other. Kill each other, the last survivor, will be taken as a genius, and enter the next hell…” 3. (To the trio): “The order was given today. Tomorrow, you will kill each other before the great nobles. The survivor, can only be one. But… I definitely wouldn’t let you be killed. Take the chance now to escape. If it’s you all, you can definitely escape. Because you are the children educated by me” 4. “Don’t panic, Peria. You’re a man right. You have the power of “ZenKekkai”, you are always able to assess the situation calmly. Protecting your companions. At this time if you don’t display your manliness, you will be abandoned by your beloved Pia” 5. (To the Trio): “You all, have exceeded my expectations. You are… geniuses that exceed all expectations. Yes, you all, are true geniuses. This magnitude of power, nobody would be able to obstruct the path before you. There’s no need to be buried in this rotten country. Please, live” 6. (To the Trio): “You are… really outstanding… and gentle children. But, that’s fine. I killed a bit too many people. For myself to survive, I kill companions, kill, kill, kill… I am regretting it every day. It’s really, very painful. “But… you are different. You still, haven’t killed anyone. If I can save you here, I can probably be saved too. I, even if it is a little, will be able to relax a little. My sins will be forgiven. This is probably for my self-satisfaction. Thanks to you, I can be saved.” {Based on Baka-Tsuki Translations} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Instructors